Counting Stars
by izziesaurus
Summary: With her brother and father going to fight in the war overseas, Marley is forced to move to Forks to her Uncle Charlie's house. Now, she must learn to get along with her annoying cousin, Bella, and deal with this bipolar werewolf who imprinted on her. She will also learn a secret about herself. Will Jacob learn that Marley is for him? Jacob/OC
1. Goodbye Florida, Hello Forks

I wish I had somewhere else to go, honestly. Usually, when I see my cousin, Bella Swan, I am my always blunt self. Although, now I was going to be living with them for a while and I don't think Charlie wants to have to deal with two teenaged girls arguing all the time.

With a sigh, I knocked on the front door and an unfamiliar person opened it. "Um… Hello? I'm Marley." I suddenly felt an uneasy feeling about this guy. _Wait, is this Edward?_

"Of course, come on in. Bella and Charlie are in the living room." His voice was almost too smooth.

I just sent him a stiff nod and carried one of my suitcases inside along with my laptop carrier bag.

My uncle was quick to stand up and pull me into a one armed hug. "We're happy to have you, Marls."

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I told him with a smile.

"You're family and you are always welcomed."

I noticed that Bella disappeared, typical. "I have a lot more stuff. Would you mind helping me?"

"I'm kind of afraid to see how much you have. I know how you pack for one weekend, yet alone months."

I laughed. "Yeah, I do overdo it sometimes."

Honestly, Charlie had every reason to be scared. My car that was brought here was stuffed with my things. I wanted my room here to feel like home and hopefully make me feel happier. Leaving my home in Florida was rough. I loved the sun and the always fun vibe there. It's the exact opposite here.

I let out a groan as I looked around the bedroom I'd be using. It was much smaller than the one I had back home and I wasn't sure where I'd put everything.

Slowly, I started to put my clothes up and away. After getting that done, I ready to call a quits but, it needed to be done.

Once I was finally done, I fell back onto my bed. Luckily I was able to have it shipped here.

"Marley, there's someone here I want you to meet." Charlie told me from my doorway.

I sighed and rolled off the bed landing on my feet. I really hoped that this didn't take that long, I had major jetlag and fixing up my room was a real work out.

As I walked down the stairs (That I really hated at the moment), I saw a really good looking guy. He was tall somehow looked like he would tower over my five foot six height. The guy was obviously Native American. His hair was shortly cut and a dark black. He had muscles for days.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Charlie was quick to introduce me.

"Jake, this is my niece, Marley. Marls, this is Jacob Black. He's the son of my good friend, Billy."

I couldn't help but give him another look over, since now I was closer. Then I met his dark brown almost black eyes. Who knew that someone's eyes could make them even sexier.

"Nice to meet you." I told him fighting off my need to flirt.

He just stood there for a minute still looking at me. His jaw was clenching and unclenching. Jacob's eyes were slightly widened and it confused me.

I knew I wasn't looking extremely hot or anything right now. My dark curls that stopped at my shoulders were everywhere and not as tamed as I usually have them. I had no make-up on. My outfit was just a hoodie and a pair of sweats. So, I didn't think there was any reason for this reaction.

He suddenly snapped out of it and muttered, "Nice meeting you too. Sorry, Charlie, I gotta go."

"It's no problem, Jake."

I tried to shrug off that weird moment as I went into the kitchen to grab a soda. I've never gotten that reaction before. Most of the time, guys would flirt or at least say hey before staring. Oh well.

"What did you do?" Bella screeched as I turned around from the fridge.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you yelling about?"

Her face turned red and I almost laughed when I saw her lips in the duck face pose. "Jake was supposed to hang out with me today! You ran him off!"

I shrugged. "All I said was nice to meet you. He said he had to go, get over yourself." I grumbled as I tried to walk out of the kitchen.

She was quick to get in front of me. The girl needed to chill out. "No, you're living in _my _house. Stay in your little room and don't talk to _my _friends."

Now, I was starting to get pissed. "Okay, one, this is not _your _house, it's your dads. Two, you are not the boss of me. I will not stay in my room and I will talk to whoever I please."

Charlie soon appeared and Bella put on her good girl face. I huffed and went up to my room, telling my uncle that I was going to sleep. Sadly, I'd be starting school tomorrow. Since I'm half Latina, I'd be the tannest person there. I'd probably stick out like a sore thumb.

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off. Even though I got plenty of sleep, I felt exhausted.

I was quick to jump into the shower. Bella was at the door of the bathroom when I walked out and was complaining. I walked past her not wanting to deal with her right now.

Locking my door, I picked out a dress the top was white with wide straps, at the waist; there was a dark black belt and led down to a matching skirt. It ended a bit above my knees. I put on some black laced tights.

I sat down in front of my mirror; I fixed the wild curls with a curling iron making them look much better. Quickly, I sprayed hairspray over them to hold them for the rest of the day. I used concealer under my eyes to hide the bags. After using eyeliner, mascara, brown eye shadow and red lipstick, I was almost done.

After stretching and letting out a loud yawn, I pulled on my flat sole knee high boots and a black cardigan. Once I grabbed my bright blue backpack, I was ready to go. Well, after I fill my thermos up with coffee.

I yelled a goodbye to Charlie and got into my black Toyota Camry. It wasn't hard to find Fork's high school; I've seen it the many times I've visited.

The reason I had to move here still bothered me. My father joined my brother in the war overseas. They didn't want me living alone so, my dad called Charlie and asked if I could stay here. Every day was hard. I was stuck always praying to God that today would not be the day that I would hear that they were killed in combat.

I shook my head and tried to get those thoughts out of my head. As I walked toward the school, I felt many eyes on me. I forget that this is a small ass town and they barely get newbies. I wondered if this attention would be good or bad.

"You must be Marley."

I turned to find a guy that was clearly Asian. He was about an inch shorter than me since I was pretty tall. "That's me."

"Would you mind us taking a picture for the schools newspaper?" He asked nicely.

"Sure, that's no problem." I told him with a smile. I was very photogenic person, I loved pictures.

He looked at me confused. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I love taking pictures." I told him and posed with a big smile for his picture.

"Thanks!"

If all the people at this school are this nice, I'd have no problem. With a small smile, I made my way to the front office.

There was a woman at the front desk that looked pretty young, probably mid-twenties. Her hair was blond and pulled into a high bun. She had square framed glasses on and she was quick to send me a smile when she saw me. Her name tag read Shelly Tate.

"You must be Marley Figueroa." She told me with a small smile.

I nodded. "Yes, I was told to come here to get my schedule."

"Of course." She went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a few papers. "Here's your schedule and a map."

"Thank you." I told her as she handed me the papers.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

As I walked down the hallways, I realized I was right. Everyone here was extremely pale, well, except for the African Americans. Then I noticed Bella with Edward and I guess someone related to him. They were paler than anyone I've ever seen. How is that possible? I mean, I know it rains a lot here but, damn, there's a thing called a tanning bed!

"Hello, Marley."


	2. Love at First Sight? Fuck That

I turned to see Edward. He still creeped me out. "Uh, hi. I gotta get to class." I mumbled before walking away. I didn't care if it was rude of me. That guy just rubs me the wrong way.

I found my way to my Advanced Physics class earlier than I thought I would and the teacher told me to sit beside a girl named Jessica Stanley.

After getting the book the teacher gave me, I walked back to my given seat.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Jessica."

Jessica was a brunette. Her hair was long and fell in waves, her eyes were a bright brown and she had a slight tan.

"I'm Marley. It's nice to meet you." I told her with a smile.

She smiled right back. "So, you live with Bella? How is that going?"

I let out a groan. "Don't even get me started. The girl likes to jump on me about everything. She even told me to just stay in my room and not talk to any of her friends."

"Typical Bella thinks she owns everything and everyone." Jessica told me with a roll of her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, she's rude with everyone?"

"Oh no. She likes to keep up the perfect little girl attitude for everyone. But, she is the reason my boyfriend and me broke up. Plus, there was this boy on the res that she used to drag along when her Cullen left."

"Wait, was the guy on the res named Jacob Black?" I asked thinking back to how pissy Bella got when he left.

"Actually, yeah, it was. Why?"

"I met him yesterday. For some reason or another, he ended up saying he had to go do something and left. Bella got all pissy at me because they were supposed to hang out." I shrugged.

Jessica shook her head. "Like I said, she thinks she owns everyone."

And just like that, I liked Jessica. She knew how I felt when it came to Bella and now, I had someone to talk to if I needed it. Once class was over, Jessica and I switched numbers and planned to hang out this weekend, possibly shopping. She was ecstatic when she found out that I was a bit of a shopaholic.

My next class was Interior Design. Sadly, I already hated the teacher. She had the nerve to say I was Mexican. One, I said I was a Latina. Two, I am not Mexican, I'm Pretorian. That was very offensive. That's like calling someone Chinese when they are Korean. She also pulled me aside in the middle of the class to tell me to speak in English and ask if I understand her, while speaking very slowly.

I was extremely irritated after that class. That racist bitch.

Luckily, the next class was pretty low key. It was creative writing. My teacher politely told me about the assignment and gave me two more days after the deadline since I just joined. It was about love at first sight. I knew that this short story would be completely fictional. There is no such thing as love at first sight. I mean, my parents hated each other at first. But, after time, they became friends and then fell in love. How much I miss my mother.

I got in one paragraph that would need a lot of work at the end of class. With a sigh of relief, I realized it was lunch. Jessica invited me to her table. I went through the line and got a hamburger, fries, and a soda.

"Marley! Over here!"

I smiled and made my way over to Jessica's table. My smile quickly dropped when I saw Bella glaring. That didn't stop me for sitting with them.

Jessica saved me a seat beside her. Once I sat down she whispered that we'd branch out and get our own table, since Bella obviously wouldn't leave. Oh, she wasn't the only other person I didn't like over there, Edward and two other overly pale people were there.

"Oh, it's Marley! Thanks for the picture and being okay with being in the newspaper!" A girl with really pretty long black hair and glasses.

I grinned. "It's no problem. Everyone already knows I'm here. Anyways, I'm always happy to help!"

The girl smiled. "I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you. I'm obviously Marley." I told her with a slight laugh.

"Hey, I noticed your last name is a bit odd. What is it?" The guy that took my picture asked.

"Oh, I'm half Pretorian."

"I told you it was probably Spanish!" Angela told her boyfriend with a grin.

Jessica laughed. "You should know by now to listen to her, Eric."

Ah, so that's his name.

"So, how's it being the new girl?"

I looked over to find a blond boy asking me this. He looked like the stereotypical football player. "It's okay, I guess."

"I'm Mike." So, this is the ex that Jessica was talking about.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Marley. How about we go shopping on Saturday, do a movie, and then make a trip to La Push. How does that sound?" Jessica asked.

"It sounds perfect."

Friday was quickly here and I was at home trying my best to work on my short story. It was not my best work. I groaned in frustration and just plain out closed my laptop, giving up for the moment.

Love at first sight? Fuck that. How could you love someone just by one look? You don't even know them! For all you know, they could be some murder or something. I sighed and went downstairs to start cooking dinner.

I fired up the stove and put the shrimp in the skillet and added red and green peppers. In another pan, I had rice cooking.

Bella's boyfriend was here, much to Charlie and my dismay. The weird thing was, when I was done cooking, he decided to leave. If I had known that, I would have started cooking hours ago.

"This is great, Marls." Charlie told me with food in his mouth.

I laughed. "Thanks."

Bella made a face. "I don't like the peppers in it."

Charlie sent her a look.

I shrugged. "You can fix your own dinner if you don't like it."

"Dad, she's being rude!" Whiney bitch.

Charlie shook his head at his daughter. "No, she's not, Bells. You are. She was cooking for at least two hours. Be more appreciative."

Once Charlie was done, it was just Bella and me at the table. I said nothing and just ate my food.

There was a knock at the door and guess who's there, Jacob Black.


	3. A Call from a Loved One

At least I was looked better this time he saw me. My hair was still fixed as well as my make-up. I was wearing a white button up with a black tie and matching tight fitting vest. I kept the black and white color going on with my pants being black and my shoes being white vans.

"Oh, hey, Jacob." I told him with a small smile. "There's food left over if you want some."

"It's no good, Jake." Bella told him with a shrug.

I let out a groan. "For the love of God, just shut-up, Bella."

Jacob was quick to fix himself a plate and sit down at the small table. He took two huge bites and groaned in delight. "It's _really_ good, Marley."

I smiled and noticed Bella sulking. "Jake, can we go to La Push?" She asked him with a very hopeful look.

"Actually, I came here to get to know Marley. Ya know, since she's going to be living here for a little while." He told her with a slight shrug.

"But, _Jake_, I'm your best friend. You don't even know her!"

"You're so damn whiney." I groaned. "Don't worry about it, Jacob. Just go to La Push with her."

His face fell but, then a smile quickly grew on his face. "Come with us."

Honestly, I did want to go out tonight but Jess was busy with school work and family. "Alright, I'm game."

Bella was pouting the whole way. I knew this even though I was following them in my own vehicle. She thought she could control me because I was living with her. Sometimes I wonder if she's like this because she was an only child. Bella was used to having all attention on her.

Although, with me, growing up with an older brother, I knew otherwise. Attention was not something you get all day every day. I'm thankful for my parents teaching me to be independent. I sighed as I remembered how much I missed my dad and brother. I hope to get a call from dad or Nathan soon. Hell, I'd be happy with an email. I just need to know that they are okay.

I followed them to the local La Push beach. It was gorgeous. I hope one day it will be warm enough to swim or even surf there one day. I also knew that locals went cliff diving here, I'd love that.

I got out of my car and smiled. I absolutely loved the smell of the ocean, it reminded me of home. We all walked down to the beach front and I noticed Bella clutching onto Jacob's arm. With a sigh, I rolled my eyes and followed a few steps behind them.

If I knew they were gonna be attached at the hip, I would of just stayed at Charlie's.

"You must be Marley?"

I looked over to find a sexy, sexy man. He was about Jacob's height, had muscles, but, his skin tone was much like mine. His bone structure was like beautiful artwork. Hot damn, I want him. "The one and only and you are?"

"I'm Paul, Paul Walker." He smirked while looking me up and down.

"Well, Paul, you are one attractive man. Of course, I'm sure you already know that." I told him with a small smirk of my own.

His smirk grew even bigger; he must have a big ego. "And you're a very sexy woman."

A light blush dusted my cheeks. "Thanks."

"So, you know Jake?"

I shrugged. "This is the second time I met him. I just came to piss off Bella."

He laughed. "I like you already." Paul told me as put a really warm arm over my shoulder.

I laughed. "Well, if I knew that Bella was going to be hanging on to Jacob like a lifeline, I would have stayed at Charlie's."

"But, now you have me as company!"

I smirked. "Of course, just as I thought, you do have a big ego."

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, look at me!" He laughed. "You should have a pretty big one yourself."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

Paul just grinned. "So, Jake invited you here and is just left you all by yourself? That's a dick move."

"You can say that again." I sighed.

The sound of my phone ringing cut Paul off. I expected it to be a friend from home, Jessica or even Charlie. I was shocked to find it was my brother, Nathan.

I quickily picked up. "Oh my God! You finally called, I've been so worried!"

The sound of my brother laughing came through the phone. _"Marls, you worry too much. You know we know what we're doing. I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to call." _

I let out a sigh of relief. "I know I worry too much but, I can't help it. What you guys are doing is pretty dangerous. How is dad doing?"

_"He's doing good. How are you? I know how Bella and you don't get along at all." _

I rolled my eyes. "School is good, I met a few friends. But, as you know, Bella is not happy about me being here, at all."

_"Well, she will get over it. Just do us a favor, Marls, try and stay out of trouble. We all know the Latina blood in you has you fighting at lot."_

"I'll do my best to tone it down, Nate."

_"Thanks, sis. But, hey, I gotta go. I'll make sure to get dad to email you or something. Love you, be good." _

"I love you too, bro. Be safe." I hung up the phone and turned to Paul. "Sorry about that but, I really had to answer."

He just smiled. "It's cool. That was your brother?"

I nodded. "Yeah, him and my dad are in the army so, I moved here while they are overseas."

We sat down on a peice of driftwood. "That has to be rough for you."

"Yeah, it is. But, this is what they want to do and I have great respect for them." I shrugged. "I just worry about loosing them."

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Can I ask about your mom?"

Even though its been a long time since I lost her, it still borthed me to talk about it. "She passed away when I was younger from breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, Marley."

"S'okay."


	4. A Party and a Jealous Jacob

I was getting ready for shopping with Jess in Seattle when Bella's man on the side showed up. I sighed and just continued putting on my ripped skinny jeans and white V-neck. I pulled my hair into a bun and placed my black high heeled boots on.

I overheard them talking about Edward as I was walking down the stairs. Honestly, I didn't really care. Bella was gonna do whatever she wanted, even if she was doing something really wrong.

They stopped talking when I stopped at the bottom step.

"Oh, hey, Marley." Jacob said with an uncomfortable look after looking me up and down.

I just raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

"Do you really need to wear heals? You're already a giant." Bella rolled her eyes.

I shrugged. "At least I'm a sexy one with curves." _Unlike you, stick girl with no sense of style. _"Anyways, I'm going out with Jess. Later."

I drove to Jessica's house and she quickly got into my car. "You look hot, Marls!"

I grinned. "Thanks. So do you!"

She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that showed off her curves well, a pair of black jeans with matching Toms, her hair down as usual.

We literally shopped until we nearly dropped. I had to stop even more because Jessica told me there was a party in La Push tonight. I wanted to meet me some good looking Native American boys tonight.

So, before heading to the party, we stopped by Jessica's house. I changed into a black bandage crop top and high waist jean shorts with black pumps. For make up, I put on some mascara and red lipstick.

Jessica changed into a red crop top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of wedged sneakers. For her make-up she did a smoky eye and light lipstick.

As soon as we got to the party, Paul was quick to pop up.

"Damn, Marley, you got some nice ass legs!" He whistled.

I smirked. "Thanks. I had to look good for this party."

Paul looked up both up and down. "Well, you both accomplished that, very well."

Jessica giggled beside me and sent me a look.

"You drink?" Paul asked as we walked further into the party and Jess went man searching.

"Of course but, none of that soft shit."

He smirked and put his arm around me. "My kind of woman."

"Whatever." I stopped walking when I noticed Bella on Jacob's arm. "What the hell is Miss Goody two shoes doing at a party with alcohol?"

"Hell if I know, Marls. Jake must have asked her. He doesn't get that she's taken."

I shrugged. "Well, the girl should know better than to drag someone around like that. It's disgusting."

"You got that right." Paul muttered as he handed me drink, which I chugged quickly and held out my cup for more. "You're planning on going hard tonight, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, I've been stuck with that one for nearly a week. I need a party." I noticed they were playing a Miley Cyrus song. "Let's go dance."

I was having a good ass time dancing with Paul or rather dancing on Paul. The weird thing was that Jacob Black was glaring at us the entire time. He was also obviously ignoring Bella.

"Don't worry about him." Paul whispered in my ear and I could only smirk.

I turned around and pulled him into a pretty heated kiss. Damn, he was a good ass kisser. His hands were quick to make their way into my back pants pockets and give a little squeeze. I moaned into his mouth and then suddenly, I heard something that sounded like a growl and pulled away from the kiss.

Guess who was standing there glaring even more, Jacob Fucking Black. Seriously, what was up with this guy?

Before Paul or I could say anything, Jacob pulled me away near the forest line.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked or well, yelled.

Now, I was really thrown off. "Excuse me? I don't know what the fuck your problem is but, you have no business to pull what you just did. You came here with Bella, not me. So, I have no idea why you are so damn concerned with what I'm doing." I knew that I was glaring and had my 'bitch' look on, as my friends and brother call it. (A/N: If you watch Glee, imagine Santana's HBIC look.)

"You don't even know, Paul! All he wants is to sleep with you. Is that really the type of girl you are?"

The anger in me was rising and I had the urge to punch him in the face. "One, don't you think I know that, I'm not stupid. Two, it is none of your business what the fuck I decide to do. I'm not your girlfriend or even you friend. So, go be with Bella." I sent him one last glare before storming off and chugging another drink.

"You okay?"

I turned around to find Jess. "Yeah, just dealing with an asshole, nothing new… Wanna dance?"

So, for most of the night, I danced with Jessica or on her. I didn't care what people thought. I got pretty messed up so, I was glad that I told Charlie I'd be spending the night at Jessica's.

The entire night, I couldn't get over Jacob's glaring or the bullshit he tried to spit at me. We don't know each other and last time I checked when he wanted to 'get to know me', he opted out on just hanging out with Bella and leaving me by myself.

This is why I have a hard time being in a relationship with guys. They expect to say shit like that and still be cool with me. Fuck no. If you're gonna sit there and hint to call me a whore, that's going past the line.

Any chance of something romantic happening with him is gone.


	5. Hot Blooded Latina

I've been spending most of today cleaning, doing laundry and working on this stupid ass paper. Bella has been off with her creeper of a boyfriend and Charlie is at work. So, I finally get the house to myself. Thank God.

The doorbell rang when I was washing dishes. With a sigh and a roll of my eyes, I walked into the living room and swung the door open.

"Gross, what are you doing here?" I asked when I found it was none other than jackass Jacob.

"I came to see Bella." He grumbled.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Well, my annoying cousin is off with her boyfriend for the day. So, you can just leave."

He just sat down on the couch and propped his feet up. "I'll wait."

A loud grown escaped my throat. "Great."

"Why are you being so rude?"

I whipped around from my walking into the kitchen. "Why am I so rude? Did you just really ask that?" I was pissed. "You are the one that interrupted my make-out session to pretty much call me a whore. I have every reason to be rude to you, jackass."

"I was just looking out for you!"

"How many fucking time do I have to say this? I can look out for myself. I don't need you to do it for me! I'm not some idiot girl that doesn't know anything. I've had plenty of fucked up experiences with men to learn from! I'm not Bella! So why don't you just crawl up her ass again and leave me the fuck alone!"

I stormed off into the kitchen and attempted to finish the dishes.

I couldn't believe him. He is such a dick. Last time I checked, Jacob Black was not my father. Jesus. If I wanted to hear this type of shit, I would just call up my dad and tell him all about my sex life. It is none of that jackass's business what I do with my life.

Suddenly, I felt warm hands around my waist and turn me around. Before I could even react his lips were firmly pressed against mind. I was quick to punch him in the side of his face. Looks like he got the hint to get the fuck off of me then.

"That hurt." He said seemingly shocked.

I glared. "Good, it was supposed to! You're lucky I don't stab your ass!"

His eyes were still wide. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No shit! I think I made it pretty obvious I didn't want you kissing up on me! I didn't think you'd be even more of a jackass."

With that, I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I need girl talk right now.

"_Hey, Marls, what's up?" _

"Jacob fucking Black just shows up at the house asking for Bella. Then calls me rude and when I go to wash the dishes, he kisses me!"

"_Whoa, whoa, he kissed you?!"_

"Yes! I punched him in the face and the dick actually says he shouldn't have done that."

"_Men are complete idiots. Maybe he likes you." _

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, okay. That's why he's up my cousin's ass all the time."

"_True. It might be the whole 'can't have you' thing attracts him." _

"I swear, if he messes with me one more time or stops me from getting my mack on, I will kick him in the balls. He won't have any kids."

"_I can totally see that Latina blood in you right now. Hey, do you want Paul's number? I have it." _

"Wait, why do you have Paul's number? Hells yeah. I do."

"_Well, he is a man whore and he gives his number to any attractive woman." _

"Yeah, I got that feel from him. He doesn't have anything does he? Last thing I want is catching some shit."

"_Nah, he's smart enough to wrap that shit up. Paul Walker does not want one of his one week girlfriends to end up pregnant with his kid." _

"I can give him that."

"_I bet he can cheer you up though. I've heard things about him, good things."_

I smirked. "Oh, I can tell you those things are true just by dancing on him."

"_You dirty little girl."_

I couldn't help but to laugh loudly. "You know it, Jess."

I soon got off the phone with her and made plans to meet up with Paul later. This girl needed some sexy times with a sexy man.

* * *

**_Okay guys, sorry it's short._**

**_I made a tumblr for you guys to get daily posts from Marley and to ask her questions. Please follow at hot-blooded-latina _**

**_For those of those that read My Dusk Rose also has a tumblr rose-x0xo_**


	6. One Time Thing

"I'm actually surprised that you texted me." Paul said with a smirk as I walked inside of his house.

I could only shake my head. "Are you really? We had a pretty hot make-out session."

"True but, Jake kind of fucked that up for some damn reason I don't know."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" I smirked as I entered his bedroom and stripped off my shoes and shirt.

Paul gave me a long glance over. "Damn, you really just came here for one thing. No conversation or wanting me to say how beautiful you are?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You want sex, I want sex. There's no conversation or complements needed."

"Good to know." He muttered while stripping off his shirt and pulling me in for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. He started biting my bottom lip and once again, his hands slipped into my back pockets giving my ass a nice squeeze. Like last time, I moaned, maybe even louder this time. His tongue slipped into my mouth and another moan escaped me as his tongue went across the roof of my mouth.

After a few moments his lips left mine.

"Goddamn, you're so sexy." He said huskily before he attached his lips onto my neck.

I moved my neck so he could get closer to one of my hotspots. He had me already soaked and we weren't even to the fun part. His teeth grazed my collar bone.

"No more teasing." I growled out as I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist and licked up his chest.

He moaned. "Okay, no more teasing."

Paul quickly flipped me over so he was on top and removed my pants in record time. While he did that, I removed my bra and threw it across the room. His mouth was soon on my left nipple and a loud moan of his name escaped my lips as my back arched.

He did the same to the other and his hand started to slide underneath my underwear. My breathing became heavy as I felt him run his finger through my wet folds. I opened my eyes to see Paul sending me a smirk before pulling off my underwear and dipping his head down toward my heat.

When I felt his tongue on me, I loud moan escaped me and I gripped the sheets. It had been way too long, at least five months. This girl needed to get some and it seems I picked the perfect guy for the job.

He continued to go down on me and added in a few fingers. Once again, my breathing became harder and moans were closer together.

"_Harder_." I moaned out and he listened.

Paul's fingers were going in and out of me in record time. I could feel an orgasm bubbling up quickly. It didn't take much longer for me to have an explosive orgasm. I had to get myself together for a few moments.

But, not long after, I looked up at Paul with a smirk. "I want your pants off, now."

He was quick to do so and pull on a condom. I couldn't help the smirk when I saw that I was right about him.

"You ready, babe?"

"Yeah, now hurry up." I told him with a shrug.

He smirked and slowly put his length inside of me. I couldn't help but let out a moan. No other man I've been with had filled me this much and it felt _so _good.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Paul started to move slowly but, after me telling him to go faster, he was pretty much pounding me.

"Oh god…" I moaned out and I could hear Paul moaning himself.

My nails dug into his back and I was glad he lived alone so I could be as loud as I wanted. "Fuck, Paul… So good." I was so deep into pleasure I couldn't even form a whole sentence.

"Fuck, Marls, you're sexy as hell." Paul panted out.

I was shocked that I actually got off. Usually guys just stop once they got theirs but, not Paul. He kept going until I orgasmed at least three times.

"So, is this gonna just be a one-time thing? Because, you're pretty fucking good and I wouldn't mind doing it again." Paul told me as we both lay on the bed trying to recover.

"I have a feeling I'll want to do this again sometime." I smirked. "That was pretty fucking amazing."

Who knew that when I pulled up into the Swan's driveway, Jacob Black was standing in front of my car with a look that showed how pissed of he was.


	7. I'm a what?

I got out of the car with a sigh and muttered, "Here we go."

His glare didn't waver. "Why in the hell do you smell like Paul and why does your hair look like that?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's called sex hair for a reason, moron."

He started to shake like a weirdo. "You had sex with him?" Jacob The Jackass was now yelling.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Why do you even give a fuck? You're acting like I cheated on you or some shit."

"You're supposed to be mine!"

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore you now. Because, you must be drunk or on drugs by the way you're acting… so, later."

"You're insane!"

I turned around really quick. "I'm insane? You're the one that is trying to get with Bella and then getting mad that I hook up with someone. Get the fuck out of my life! Don't even look at me! I'm tired of you just showing up and getting pissed off at me for no goddamn reason! I am starting to fucking hate you!"

"You don't mean that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I said with a shrug.

It's been a few weeks since that fight with Jacob. Everything had been good and I even visited Paul a few times. Other than Bella and Edward, I was finally finding comfort in everything here. There was just one thing odd happening, both Edward and Paul were always saying my eyes were glowing but, when I looked, they looked like the normal dark brown.

So, I did the first thing I thought of, called my grandmother.

"Hola, abuela."

"_I was expecting you to call sooner. I'm pretty sure about what this call is about." _

"I really doubt that you do know."

She sighed. _"Have anyone around you started saying your eyes glow but, when you look they look exactly the same as always?" _

"Okay, never mind, you totally do know."

"_If it wasn't for your father not wanting me to tell you, I would have said something sooner. This has been passed down to every female on our side of our side of the family. You're a hunter, nieta. Your mother was one also." _

"A hunter? Why would that make my eyes glow?" I was utterly confused.

"_A hunter of dangerous and evil supernatural creatures… Have you ever noticed when it comes to combat you've always caught on automatically? Like that time your dad put you in self-defense class; you were a black belt in a matter of hours." _

"That doesn't mean that stupid things like werewolves and vampires are real!"

"_Sweetie, did you ever notice odd things about the people that notice your eyes glowing?"_

"Well, yeah, Edward is overly creepy, cold as hell, never eats and whenever it's even slightly sunny, him and his family go 'camping'. The only odd thing about Paul is he's just really warm."

"_This Edward you're talking about is a vampire. They aren't like the ones you hear about in stories. They don't burn in the sun, the sparkle."_

Despite the strange conversation, I started laughing. "They sparkle? Aren't they supposed to be dangerous? Why would they sparkle like a damn fairy?"

"_Marley, I'm trying to tell you important things. Save your sass until I'm finished. Anyways, these vampires can't be killed by a stake; they don't have fangs, which I'm sure you've noticed. They can enter holy ground. Also, there are the human murdering vampires and there are the very few vegetarians. You can tell which they are by their eye color. If their eyes are red, they drink human blood. If their eyes are gold, they drink animal blood." _

"Okay, I'm starting to believe you now. You have way too many facts for this to be some joke."

"_And you're friend Paul, he's a wolf shifter. They aren't like werewolves. They turn into horse sized wolves. Most of them are good but, there are a few evil ones out there. Silver won't kill them and they don't only shift on the full moon."_

"Then, if I'm supposed to be a 'hunter', how the hell am I supposed to kill them?"

"_There are many weapons hidden in your room, look underneath your rug. They all have elements in them to kill both of the supernatural creatures I've told you about. As a hunter, you need no training for these weapons."_

After getting off the phone with my grandmother, I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. It was taking a lot to fully digest everything I was told. But, I always did have an easy time fighting. I never had to be taught, it just came to me. Also, when I went to camp, I was the first to get the bow and arrow down and every time I shot one, it always it the bull's-eye.

Wait, so, if Paul is a wolf shifter… wouldn't that make Jacob one too? Edward and his family are vampires, does Bella even know? Does anyone know?

My grandmother told me that we hunters are here to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I guess Bella falls into that category.

I wish I had known about this when I was still in Florida. My grandmother and aunt, even my female cousins could help me. Now, I had to figure this out all on my own and I had no idea what to do.


	8. Boiler

I was so happy when I found out that Bella was leaving for the weekend, thank God. I needed a fucking break from her. Then, I would have the house to myself for the majority of the day. Charlie had been really busy with a missing person's case.

There had also been a huge amount of murders in Seattle that could only been vampires. There's no way in hell a human could pull that shit off.

My grandmother told me about this insane app on my iPhone that lets me know when a vampire is near. She said that other hunters put texts out to let others know about sightings. It looks like they actually do have an app for that.

I also found the weapons that she was talking about. There were a few handheld guns, a sword, daggers, and crossbows with plenty of arrows to put in it. I went out into the forest when everyone was asleep to practice them, my grandma was right; I didn't need the years of practice like others did.

I had just got out of the shower when I got the notification that a vampire was coming toward Forks. Luckily, they had managed to pin a tracking device on her. She was easy to find.

It wasn't a long wait. I had climbed into a tree and was ready to shoot an arrow at the bitch. Then came along the wolf shifters and the vampires, the sight of the wolves kind of threw me off but, I quickly got myself together.

She was in the perfect spot and I shot, hoping this thing was silent enough to not give me away. The red haired bitch was quick to move and the arrow grazed her, making her hiss in pain.

I pushed myself off the branch and shockingly, landed over ten feet down feet first and didn't break every bone in my legs. I landed perfectly.

As soon as I pulled out my sword and went at her. The wolves and vampires stood close but, all seemed shocked to see me.

Sadly, I only managed to give her a few scratches before she pushed me into a tree and ran off. Angry, I threw down the sword and cursed. Then again, for my first time going after a fucking vampire, I didn't do horrible.

There was no way I could keep up with all of them, so I just hissed and walked back to my car.

"Marley!"

I ignored the sound of Jacob's voice. I really didn't need this right now.

"Hey, Marley. I know you hear me!"

"Yeah and I'm ignoring you!" I yelled out as I began to walk even faster to my car.

I could hear him still walking behind me. "Will you at least tell me what the hell was that?"

With a sigh, I quickly turned around and sighed. "You're a werewolf, the Cullen's are vampires, and I'm a hunter. The end."

Confusion was written all over his face. "You're a what?"

"I'm a hunter, it runs through my family, and we go after evil supernatural beings. Is that good enough for you to leave now?"

"I made a mistake, okay?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell are you blabbing about now?"

He took a deep breath. "How much do you exactly know about us?"

"You change into horse size wolves; it's why you're so warm and how to kill you." I told him with a shrug, somewhat hoping to get under his skin.

"There's a thing that we do to find our soul mates, it's called imprinting and I imprinted on you."

I just stared at him for a couple of seconds before busting out laughing. "Good one, asshole. Because, if I was really your 'soul mate' I doubt you'd still be running after my cousin. Plus, there's no such thing as soul mates or love at first sight."

"Can you please take this seriously?"

I continued laughing. "Nope, that's not possible. If you expect me to fall head over heels in love with you, you're more insane than Bella. I don't even like you, let alone want to be your 'soul mate'. You fucked yourself over."

At least I got a good laugh out of that. Men are complete assholes when it comes to love or relationships. I learned that the hard way. That's why I rather just keep going on with sleeping with Paul and not even get in a relationship. I'm not made for one, at least not anymore.

Bella is now back home, sadly. She ran off with Jacob, of course he didn't care about me. That's no surprise.

Charlie had gone over to Billy's so; I was getting ready to make sure there wasn't any vampire's coming around. Which I now know there are more than one type of vampire's out there. The Cullen's were the fairy dust looking ones and there were another less known breed that were more like the stereotypical ones.

They always have red eyes, fangs; the sun doesn't kill them but, makes them physically sick. Not many of them are bad but, there are some out there. So, of course, I do have a few silver bullets.

I walked downstairs to the living room and pulled on my leather jacket, which had my guns hidden inside.

"You imprinted on that egotistical, self-centered, slut?" I heard Bella screech. I was surprised that Jackass told her.

I laughed as I entered the kitchen. "You're just mad that I actually get some and you're still a virgin."

"You better remember whose house you're staying in!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know whose house this is. It's your dad's, not yours! I'm not the self-centered one here. You're the one who feels that everyone needs to worry and like you! You're just mad that I don't give you the attention you beg for. Oh and the part about being a slut, well, you're the one that has a boyfriend and wants another man to want you! That's the number one slut status. Get over yourself!"

My blood was boiling and she pushed me over the edge when I felt her hand slap my cheek.

I pounced. But, before I could get my hands on that bitch Jacob grabbed me. Good thing he was a werewolf or that girl would be dead meat.

"You're lucky that he's here or I would kick your ass! You fucking bitch, if you know what's good for you, don't you ever put your hands on me again!"


	9. Crashing Down

**_Follow my twitter for daily updates on my stories. It'sIzzieLove_**

* * *

"_Wow, Marls, you've grown up. I'm shocked that you didn't kick her ass for that shit." Nathan laughed. _

"I would have if that jackass wasn't holding me back." I told him with an annoyed sigh.

"_If you wanted to get out of his grip, you would have. Remember all those times one of your guy friends or I have tried to hold you back? One time we had about three guys holding you back and you managed to get out and beat that girl's face in." _

"Whatever, bro. Someone needs to teach that girl a lesson. If she keeps up with this, somebody will kick her ass and I kind of hope it will be me." I told him while sitting down on my bed.

Nathan just plain out started laughing. _"Marley, you could hit that girl once and break every bone in her body. She's a stick."_

"What a beautiful sight that would be to see."

"_C'mon, sis, she is your cousin. You can't hate her that much." _

"Yeah, I can."

"_Well, I gotta go. I'll make sure dad calls you. Love you, Marls."_

* * *

Why whenever I'm minding my own business someone is always trying to come at me?

"My family told me what they saw."

I turned around to find Mr. Creeper. "What, me trying to kill a vampire? Big deal… Why are you even talking to me?"

"Bella also told me about how you try to attack her for no reason."

I rolled my eyes. "How blind can you be? She's over there trying her best to keep Jacob on this tight as leash. She talks down to everyone, you should know that if she keeps talking that way someone will do something about it."

"If you hurt her-"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You'll kill me? Good luck with that one, Cullen." With a glare, I walked away and got into my car.

Paul wanted to meet up.

I went to his house thinking he wanted sex, which, I could use considering how close I was to exploding from anger.

"I can't do this with you anymore, Marley."

I was shocked. Paul wasn't the type of guy to give up a friend with benefits for anything. "What the hell are you saying?"

Paul sighed. "I didn't know that Jake imprinted on you. The guy might be a complete asshole and totally doesn't deserve you, but it's against the entire werewolf thing. It's like sleeping with your best friend's sister, it's just wrong."

"Whatever." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. "This isn't gonna make me go run into his arms or some shit. I'm sure I could find someone else. See ya, Walker."

If I thought things couldn't get worse, I was very wrong.

I pulled into the driveway to see Charlie talking to my dad. For a moment, I was insanely happy to see him here; maybe I'd be going home soon. Then I noticed the look on both of their faces and the fact my brother was nowhere to be seen.

I raced over to them. "Where is Nathan?"

They both looked at me, my dad having red eyes that could only be from crying.

"Where's my brother!" I yelled fearing the worse. Why else would my dad be back after two weeks? Something bad could have happened.

"Marley," My dad's voice sounded so broken down. "Nathan… He… He didn't make it."

Both Charlie and my dad looked like they were just waiting for me to break down. I felt like everything was crashing down on me. My brother, my best friend since I was born is gone. I had just talked to him this morning!

Next thing I knew, I was pulling up to the La Push beach. I climbed up to the cliffs and sat on the edge. If I was going to cry, I needed to be alone.

Tears were pouring down my face as I was sobbing loudly. I couldn't help it. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and set on fire. First I lost my mom when I was thirteen and now my brother? Who am I gonna loose next? I don't know how much I can take.

"Marley?"

I swallowed and tried to make my voice sound normal, I failed. "Go away, Jackass."

"If I did something to make you cry, I'm sorry."

A dry laugh escaped my lips. "This isn't about you, dumbass. My brother was killed in combat. Now, _go away_. I don't need anyone to baby me."

He didn't do what I asked. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let go no matter how hard I hit him or how much it hurt.

At some point, I just didn't have the energy to try and fight him off. So, here I was sobbing into the chest of one of the people I hate. I never saw this coming then again, I never knew what to expect.


	10. He Was My Rock

I somehow ended up at school. I don't remember if I decided to come or someone made me. Honestly, everything this morning until now is a blur. At the moment, I'm at lunch. I couldn't eat. My stomach wouldn't handle it well.

Every one of my friends here has been worried about me and asked if I was okay every now and then. I appreciate it but, I'm far from even being slightly alright.

Bella, on the other hand, has been worse than ever, which is really fucking selfish of her. She was constantly doing things hoping I'd flip out and do something. Every time I just walked away, I could hear her getting mad. My cousin is an attention whore.

"Marls, maybe you should eat something?" Jessica asked with a hand on my shoulder.

I only shook my head. I refused to speak the entire time; it seemed to piss the teachers off. Well, they can go fuck themselves.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob stroll in which made me wonder what the fuck he was doing here. But, I kept my mouth shut and looked away from his worried gaze.

My eyes landed on Bella, who was suck at our table because her boyfriend wasn't here.

The damn bitch was smirking at me and then, very loudly, said "Your brother deserved to die."

Honestly, I don't know how I got this burst of energy to jump across the fucking table and land on top of Bella. I didn't care. I threw punches at full force at the bitch's face. I'm pretty sure I heard a crack but, that didn't stop me.

Jacob did by drugging me off of her. He tried to talk to me but, I stormed off.

Hours later, I ended up at club with my fake ID. I got pretty fucked up and dancing on a guy. Not long after that, I started heavily making out with him.

I needed something to numb the pain, to stop the thoughts of my dead brother. I couldn't just sleep because of the nightmares.

My want to live was slowly going away. I know he was just one family member, that I still have my dad, many family members, and my friends. People just don't understand.

My brother kept me in check. Nathan always made sure I didn't take things too far. He was the one to pick me back up every time I fell. Yeah, my dad was also there but, he doesn't understand me like my brother did, nobody does.

If it wasn't for my brother, there's no telling where I would be. He's the reason I got off of some heavy drugs, out of abusive relationships, and didn't get kicked out of school or arrested, again. When mom died, he kept me from falling into depression. Nathan was the one to make sure I didn't party too much or get too deep into some bad shit.

He was my rock and now, it's like I have nobody. If I told my dad half of the things I told Nathan, he'd probably have a heart attack. This is one death I couldn't handle.

I could feel myself shutting down and going back down that dark road my brother pulled me out of. I know he would be ashamed of me right now but, I couldn't seem to stop.

Nathan would always say, "Marls, you are a smart girl and you'll go somewhere. As long as you don't go back to where you were." He would kick my ass if he was still alive.

"Why are you crying, sexy?"

I didn't even realize that tears where now running down my face making my mascara run. The guy I was dancing with was looking at me like I was insane. So, I quickly marched out and started walking, well, stumbling down the street.

"What the hell are you doing, Marley?"

The sound of Paul's voice startled me. But, like the rest of the day, I didn't make a noise. He already said that we couldn't be friends with benefits and that's all we ever were. So, why the fuck does he even care?

"Don't ignore me! I know you're going through a lot with your brother dying but, you have Jacob freaking out!"

"I don't give a fuck about Jacob! You don't understand! Nobody does! So leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I lost the only person that ever understood me and everyone expects me to be perfectly okay! Well, I'm not! I'm falling apart and I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Then let me take you home." He whispered as he stepped closer.

"That's not what I mean."

He looked at me confused. "Then what are you saying?"

I sighed. "I don't want to live without my brother!"


	11. You Have People To Live For

Paul starred at me with a look of pure and utter shock. "You don't mean that."

Tears began to roll down my face. "Yes, I do. You just don't understand. He was my person."

He stepped toward me and I wanted to run away but, I just couldn't. "He wouldn't want you to feel this way, Marley. You have plenty to live for, your family, your friends, me and Jake."

I scoffed. "Why on earth does Jacob fit into that category?"

"You'll understand one day. I hope it's soon because, it's gonna be hard for the guy already."

I crossed my arms and shifted my weight. "If he knew I was his imprint since he met me, why did he do all that shit? Why was he always running after my bitch of a cousin?"

"That is gonna take some time to explain. Marley, just get in my car so I can take you home."

I did what he asked. Mostly because, I knew if I stayed out here by myself, I would do something I'd regret as soon as it was done. I didn't trust myself right now.

"The reason why he's so stuck on Bella is because; they've known each other forever. He had always had a crush on her. Jake didn't get a chance when she first moved here because, Cullen came into the picture. Then, the asshole left Bella in the woods and Jake was there to put her back together. She didn't care though. As soon as Cullen came back, Jacob was nothing to her."

I leaned back into the seat. "Wow, Bella really is an idiot."

Paul sighed. "Jacob thought was he felt toward her was love. So, he stupidly pushed you aside and tried to fight the imprint to go after the Leech Lover. He kept it a secret for almost two weeks."

"Who came up with that nickname? It's classic."

Paul sent me a quick glare. "Can you be serious and actually listen to everything I'm telling you?"

"Did you forget that I'm drunk? I probably won't remember anything you've said." I muttered as I closed my eyes and leaned back into the seat. "Maybe I won't have nightmares tonight."

Next thing I knew, I woke up with a slight hangover in my bed. I could hear voices of my friends from Florida and I was sure I was imagining them. Why would they even be here?

I sighed and decided to go ahead take Aspirin before heading downstairs to investigate. I was right; all of my close friends from high school in Florida were standing in the living room, every single one of the friends that meant the most to me. It was both a great and saddening. Mostly because, my brother wasn't with them and they all had a depressed look that they tried to cover with smiles.

The first one I met eyes with was Paige Dier. When we first met, we hated each other. I couldn't count the amount of times we got into physical fights. It was mostly because we had almost the same personality. We were both angry people in high school just looking for a fight. She was about five foot four, slim figure from years of cheerleading (We were also always fighting over being Captain of that team), her hazelnut hair was let down below her shoulders, and her eyes were the same piercing green eyes. Her skin was pale with a slight tan.

Next was Tyler Adkins. I've known him since we were five. He was very close to my brother. They played on the football team together. Tyler always had my back even when I was wrong. I was his wing-woman and he was my wingman. I always wondered if there was a little something more besides a friendship there but, never acted on it. He was tall, maybe six foot five, tan skin, brown eyes and his black hair was cut into a Mohawk. Tyler had a good amount of muscle and I had to admit the guy looked amazing shirtless.

After him, it was Alanna Kane. She was my best friend and also on the cheerleading team. We met in middle school and stuck with each other ever since. She was the one who was always on my side and I was on hers. We were basically like sisters. Alanna was average height about five foot five. Her hair was a light blond and her eyes were blue as the sky. She was the only one that could ever make me laugh after I've been crying.

Derek Peck was always on the line between a friend and someone I hated. Our relationship was always weird. He was a good guy just was always doing some stupid shit. He was tan and had a very lean build. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was black. Derek always had this goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked with a confused look.

Tyler stepped forward with a half-smile. "We knew that you needed us here. Your dad called our parents and the school. We'll be here in a few days staying in a bed and breakfast close by. We're staying until the funeral, Marls."

I was taken aback when he quickly pulled me into a hug. Soon, everyone joined in and I was getting a group hug.

"Now, we gotta think of some songs to sing." Alanna said with a smile.

Oh yeah. We always celebrated the lives that were lost rather than morn. I just wasn't sure if I could dance around singing his favorite songs right now. I may end up just busting out crying. No, we're doing this for Nathan. He wouldn't want a bunch of people crying. He would want us to remember him and celebrate him. I just don't think it will be that easy.


	12. If I Die Young

Today was the funeral. Nathan had written in his plans that he didn't want anyone to wear black to his funeral. So, I dressed in his red dress and black pumps. My hair was let down and straight. I was going to be the last to sing. Bella had to be forced to come. I actually did break her nose. But, everyone heard what she said to me and Charlie heard. So, I didn't get in trouble. Bella got suspended for three days and grounded for a week. Edward couldn't come because the funeral was being held in La Push, at the high cliff. I was surprised to see Jacob and Paul sitting behind us. Many of the family members of mine were also here.

Paige was first to sing. Her eyes looked puffy so, I knew she had been crying. Her and my brother had dated for a while when we were in high school. I knew this was killing her.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_

This was one of Nathan's favorite songs. He sang it to me when mom passed away. This song brought back so much.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

He always sang this to me. When I was coming off of drugs, before I had to move, he even left a voicemail while I was up here of him singing it. I still have it but, I don't have the strength to listen.

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_Don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_

Everyone began to sing along. Even I did. This song meant a lot to me and hearing it kind of started a little bit of the healing process.

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Tears started to roll down Paige's face and it was rough for me to not cry with her. We all missed him dearly and it was like nothing could fill that void.

_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_and I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Next was Tyler. I could tell he was holding it all in. He wasn't the type of guy to just cry. He always just let it build up until he couldn't take it anymore. Tyler took a chair and sat down while starting to play his guitar.

_Well, we bursted out of class_  
_Had to get away from those fools_  
_We learned more from a 3-minute record, baby_  
_Than we ever learned in school_

_This was one of Nathan's favorite songs. He was always listening to it. Once again, my eyes teared up. Tyler kept looking over to the vase that held Nathan's ashes._

_Tonight I hear the neighborhood drummer sound_  
_I can feel my heart begin to pound_  
_You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes_  
_And follow your dreams down_

_Well, we made a promise we swore we'd always remember_  
_No retreat, baby, no surrender_  
_Like soldiers on the winter's night_  
_With a vow to defend_  
_No retreat, baby, no surrender_

_Well, now young faces grow sad and old_  
_And hearts of fire grow cold_  
_We swore blood brothers against the wind_  
_And I'm ready to grow young again_

_And I hear your sister's voice calling us home_  
_Across the open yards_  
_Well even we can cut someplace of our own_  
_With these drums and these guitars_

Tyler's pain filled eyes looked over at me and I sent him the best smile I could muster up.

_'Cause we made a promise we swore we'd always remember_  
_No retreat, baby, no surrender_  
_Blood brothers on a summer's night_  
_With a vow to defend_  
_No retreat, baby, no surrender_

_Huh ah ah ah ah ah ah_  
_Huh ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Now out on the streets tonight the lights are growing dim_  
_And the walls of my room are closing in_  
_But it's good to see your smiling face_  
_And to hear your voice again_  
_My bottom lip began to tremble._  
_Now we can sleep in the twilight_  
_By the river bed_  
_With a wide open country in our hearts_  
_And these romantic dreams in our hands_

_'Cause we made a promise we swore we'd always remember_  
_No retreat, baby, no surrender_  
_Blood brothers on a summer's night_  
_With a vow to defend_  
_No retreat, baby, no surrender_

_No retreat, baby, no surrender_

I couldn't stop the tears no more. They silently rolled down my cheeks.

Alanna and Derek were next and the song they choose really hit home. Derek began to play the guitar.

_[Alanna:]_  
_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone_  
_Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you_

_[Derek:]_  
_I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song_  
_I just can't remember who to send it to_

_[Alana and Derek with Tyler, Paige, and Marley:]_  
_I've seen fire and I've seen rain_  
_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_  
_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_  
_But I always thought that I'd see you again_

_[Derek:]_  
_Won't you look down upon me Jesus_  
_You got to help me make a stand_  
_You just got to see me through another day_

_[Alanna and Derek:]_  
_My body's achin' and my time is at hand_  
_And I won't make it any other way_

_[Alanna and Derek with Tyler, Paige, and Marley:]_  
_Oh I've seen fire and I've seen rain_  
_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_  
_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_  
_But I always thought that I'd see you again._

_[Alanna:]_  
_Been walkin' my mind to an easy time_  
_My back turned towards the sun_  
_Lord knows when the cold wind blows_  
_It'll turn your head around_

_[Derek:]_  
_Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line_  
_To talk about things to come_

_[Alanna and Derek:]_  
_Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground_

_[Alanna and Derek with Tyler, Paige, and Marley:]_  
_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain_  
_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end_  
_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_

_[Alanna and Derek:]_  
_But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again now_

_[Tyler, Paige, and Marley:]_  
_One more time, one more time_

_[Alanna (Tyler, Paige, and Marley):]_  
_Thought I'd see you one more time again (again)_

_[Derek:]_  
_There's just a few things comin' my way this time around now_

_[Alanna and Derek:]_  
_But I always thought that I'd see you again_

Now it was my turn to sing. My dad sent me a smile and gave my hand a soft smile. I pushed down the cries that threatened to come up.

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_Uh oh uh oh_

I could feel Jacob and Paul's eyes on me. But, I just focused on the trees behind everyone. I couldn't stand the sight of seeing anyone cry.

_Lord make me a rainbow_  
_I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when_  
_She stands under my colors, oh and_  
_Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_  
_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin._  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_  
_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time_

_Ooh yeah_  
_Ooh whoa_

I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore and they quickly started coming up. I noticed many people getting up to come over to me. I couldn't do this. I can't deal with my brother being gone. Loud screams came out of my throat as I ran away.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I used the songs from the Cory Tribute episode of Glee. They were very moving and were perfect for this. So was the song that Santana sang. Please review! Oh and who would you like to go after Marley? A friend from Florida? Her dad? Jacob? Paul? Let me know!)


End file.
